Friends
by KattyTime
Summary: Continuation of The Moment. Sam, Danny, and Tucker have just started school and just met.


I own nothing. I decided to continue The Moment, because it just seemed like it was just a beginning. I put this in a new story because If I messed it up, I didn't want the think on The moment. Shout out to Blossoming Rose18 for wanted to know how they became friends.

When I walked into Casper High I started looking at the popular teenagers. A girl with more make up on her face than the mall even owned. A jock and his sidekick. A ditzy looking blonde. All people my parents would love for me to become friends with. I saw people that were mean and rude and unaware how much life had given them. My parents would see star quarter back, new best friends that could bring me into the light and out of dark clothing.

I kept walking. I passed a boy asking out a girl that looked like a senior and a cheerleader. He had on a beret and had maybe three PDA's in his hands. I could smell desperation, but he seemed genuine. She slammed her locker door and walked away. I felt bad for him until her pulled beef jerky out of his bag. Does he know that animals are force fed and breed in mass quantities to produce that tainted meat? My hair tickles my shoulders. I had planned to let it grow out but if this is the consequences, I'm just going to put it in a pony tail or shave half my head. My mom would ground me for a week if I did. I walk into the classroom. It is a lot less decorated than private school. I like that. I sit down near the back. Soon the girl with the make up on walks in and takes a seat near the front away from me. The boy that got rejected tries to sit next to her. Then the guy I am assuming is her boyfriend moves him. The blond gives the boy a threat and sits down.

I start to draw in my notebook.

"Some first day, huh?" He is talking to me?

I try to ignore him, but he doesn't take the hint.

"I'm Tucker Foley as in T.F. for too fine." He says.

Tucker sits down as a boy with a white shirt walks in. It is him!

He turns looking at the class. He notices the uptight girl, but gets nervous and walks back to where I am.

"Do you mind if I sit in front of you? I don't know anyone here." Danny says.

"I don't either. I use to go to... a different school." I say. I try to remember to forget that I'm rich. I'm not Samantha Mason here. I'm just Sam.

"Well, I'm Tucker and I've gone to school with the others for years! The blond guy is Dash. He is the Quaker back and trying to date Paulina. She is the Hispanic hoity next to him. Every guy in school has a crush on her. The blonde that was with Paulina in the hallway is Star. Not the brightest, but she is the second cutest. The Asian guy is Kwan. Again not bright, but high on the popularity chart. Valery is the last of the group. She is not here today."

"Good to know. And you are?" Danny says.

"I'm Tucker."

"Okay, class I'm your teacher. Mr. Lancer." He says as he writes his name on the board. You can tell he is balding. A few snickers escape the class. I start to take notes only to see that my paper is already covered with Danny's name. I silently wonder when that happened. I turn the page and start writing.

"Do you want to go to Nastey Burger? It isn't as bad as it sounds." Tucker says.

"I think that is a low expectation when the word nasty is in the name." I say. "Does it have salads? I don't eat meat."

"Yeah, but no one ever orders them."

"okay, I'll buy." I say.

"No way. We go in turns. I'm not letting you pay all the time, unless your family is like millionaires." Tucker says as they both laughed. I fake a smile. Knowing I am lying to them, but I don't want them to look at me and only see money.

"You can get it this time, but next time I get it then Tucker can." Danny says.

"Okay. Wait next time?" I say. They actually want to hang out again.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that life is going to change from here on out, and I'll need a couple of friends to Handel that with me." He says.

"Hey! Lovebirds! This way!" Tucker says. We walk ad sit and eat and laugh. Is this what being normal feels like? No not normal. I'm never going to be normal. This is something better. This is acceptance.

We all wave good bye and I walk back to my house. Grandma is waiting on me. I give her a hug and walk to my room. I let the darkness sink in and I tear the page out of my notebook, but I don't throw it away. I get out a shoe box and put it in. I'll buy a photo album and start putting pictures in it. Maybe life is looking up.

Two months later life took an unexpected road. Danny took us down to the basement of his house. A lab was set up down there. A ring of some kind was in the back against the wall.

"It is suppose to be a portal to a new world full of ghost. I know it sounds crazy, but they believe in it. It didn't work last week so they are thinking of starting over." He looks at me expecting to see a reaction. I don't know what he expected, fear judgment. I don't know, but I've been on the other end of it too often to do that to someone else.

"Cool. If it doesn't work does that mean it is safe to go inside it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess." Danny says.

"I dare you to go inside." I say. I was only kidding, but he grabbed a jumpsuit and we saw a flash.

"Sam, did you bring a camera." Tucker says.

"Yeah, I wanted to remember some things." I say and take it from him.

"Okay, ready." Danny says and walks in.

We weren't expecting anything, but green light flashed and Danny fell out, but his eyes were green and his hair was white. I held back a scream that Tucker let out with enough girliness for the both of us.

Danny soon opened his eyes. I cried a little. We all looked at each other and signed. He seemed fine. If only we had know, if only.


End file.
